betrayalfandomcom-20200214-history
Ticoro
Ticoro is the capital of the province of Ticor in Betrayal in Antara. The entirety of Chapter 3 is spent in Ticoro. History and Geography Ticoro is managed by the governor of Ticor, Lord Daryl Caverton; Ticor has been governed by Caverton House for generations. Caverton can be found at his hall on the mid-western side of the city. Due to the discovery of salt mines in Ticoro, Caverton has become involved in the salt trade, competing with Lord Cameron Sheffield of Januli. The Mason's Guild has its headquarters in Ticoro. An Imperial Consul is also stationed there, but has been late replying to petitions from local citizens. Guarded by two Imperial bridges to the west and a river passing south of the city walls, Ticoro lies south of the Senaedrin's Head lake on the northern edge of Ticor. Eastward, the road forks south to Melay or further east to Varnesse. Kaelyn Usher's childhood friend Raal is visiting Ticoro and can be found immediately upon entering the city. Hospitality It is impossible to rest for the night anywhere in town except one of Ticoro's inns; to prevent severe fatigue, the party must find and check into it each night of their long stay in Ticoro. Inn: Henne's Shadow * Location: Southeast quarter of town. * Amenities: Ale, Leg of Lamb, Gambling. Rooms are only available after talking to Scott Gratisi. This is the ONLY place to rest for the night in the entire chapter. * Joyman Scott Gratisi is at the Inn. He knows Liam, the innkeeper, and is able to arrange two rooms for the party. Later, they can ask him about the Shepherds, of whom he does not approve. Inn: The Knight's Promise * Location: Northeast quarter of town, north of Jewels of Ticoro. * Amenities: Ale, Meat Pies, Gambling; rooms are unavailable. * Music: The joyman from Levosche is here, singing his ballad on the wreck of the Cyrilan. * Conversation: Selana Sheffield, William's fiancee, is staying at the inn. Inn: The Green And The White * Location: Southwest quarter, west of the South Gate. * Amenities: Meat Pies, Wine; rooms are unavailable, though the inn is almost deserted. If the party tries to speak to the guard at the table after accessing the listening post on the Ramparts, the chapter ends as soon as they return to their rooms to rest for the night. Commerce Ticoro boasts a number of shops of almost every description. However, there is no archery shop. Shop: Ticor's Finest Armor * Location: Southwest corner of the plaza. * Sells: Chain Mail; Montari Chain Mail; Leather Armor; Armorer's Hammers * Buys: all Armor; all Shields * Free: +5 Razorcup Nectar on a table. Shop: The Corner Store * Location: Center of southernmost third of Ticoro. * Sells: Long Swords, Arrows, Senwater, Herbal Powder, Shadowmilk, Talicor Dust, Rope, Beeswax. * Buys: all Tools; Nudberry Roots. Shop: Jewels of Ticoro * Location: East side of Ticoro, north of Keys and Bolts. * Sells: Pearls; Sapphires; Bracelets; Brooches. * Buys: gems and non-wearable jewelry. Shop: The Guardhouse * Location: north side of the Tabernacle of Henne. Not to be confused with the actual Guardhouse, which is along the north wall of the city. * Sells: Chain Mail; Leather Jerkin; Leather Armor; Quarterstaff; Small Shield; Wooden Shield; Long Sword; Armorer's Hammer. * Buys: all Armor, Swords, Shields, and Staffs. Shop: The Bindery * Location: west of the Rampart Gate in the north wall. * Sells: An Optics Primer; Ponaka's Last Stand; Ledger; Halder's Tale. * Buys: all Books, Scrolls, and Notes. Shop: Thrust and Parry * Location: northwest edge of the plaza. * Sells: Broadsword; Chailan Cutlass; Long Sword; Rapier; Short Sword; Whetstone. * Buys: all Swords. Shop: Superior Goods * Location: Northwest corner of the plaza (same building as Thrust and Parry) * Sells: Senwater; Oil; Lockpicks; Rope; Beeswax; Shovel; Torch. * Buys: Tools; Ale. Worship: Tabernacle of Henne At the center of Ticoro, the Tabernacle of Henne is the spiritual center for the Children of Henne in Antara. The Children boast a long tradition -- going back to the Empire's founding -- of fostering the sons and daughters of Antaran nobles, who are passed onward to the Brothers of Kor and the Sisters of Senaedrin as they grow older. High Brother Fellich Marr dwells at the Tabernacle and is the highest authority among the Children of Henne. * High Brother Fellich Marr is available for conversation. * A cloaked figure can be seen leaving Marr's office. * Services: Blessing of Henne. * Lord Cameron Sheffield, visiting Ticoro for business while his family takes in the Festival, is at the southern edge of the Tabernacle's courtyard. Residents * Several houses '''in the southeast quarter of town have had their locks picked, the doors left unlocked. A '''baker or cloth dealer confusedly tells the party he's certain he locked the door the previous night, and that although his lock was picked, nothing was taken. * A woman '''managing several children in a northeast-quarter house denies knowing anything about Gregor, saying she doesn't have time for joymen. * A '''soldier at the Guardhouse confirms that the Consort is in town, but refuses to release his location. Fortunately, Kaelyn notices a conveniently-placed hole in the ceiling.... * For a key to the City Ramparts (and a Lockpick boost), the party must visit the Guardhouse and the Ramparts gate, talk to Coulaine 'at ''Locks and Bolts and then locate his former apprentice, '''Torrence Pasege. * For a Spellcasting boost, the party can visit local mage Camille Farray. * The Guildmaster is home in the southeast quarter if the party spoke to the bridge guards north of Varnesse in Chapter 2. Upon learning that the workers haven't been duly compensated, he promises to make things right for them. * A frightened resident living in the southwest corner of town denies ever having heard of the Shepherds, and slams the door. Trivia * Though the party enters Ticoro through the north gate at the end of Chapter 2, they start Chapter 3 at the southernmost gate of the city. * Trying to enter Ticoro in Chapter 6 ends the chapter prematurely. Category:Places (BAA) Category:Betrayal at Antara